Say Youll Haunt Me
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: The story is a ShadAmy Such a cute couple :P The title is a song by Stone Sour. It's not about ghosts i swear ;D
1. Three Minus One

**Normal Pov.**

_he's a ignorant blue hedgehog and it's time for me to quit him_  
><em>lalala whatever<em>  
><em>lalala doesn't matter<em>  
><em>lalala oh well <em>  
><em>lalala...<em>

On one warm cloudy sunny day Amy Rose is walking down the road singing happily to herself carying two douffle bags. She was finally happy without Sonic. It took twelve years of chasing, a year of mourning, three years of waiting, and finally on her sixteenth birthday he asked her out. It didn't long for her to realize her blue stud was a lying,cheating, dirty hedgehog. Only a few months in the relationship she had began to wonder where he went during the night and decided to follow...

_~flashback~_

_'Hmm i wonder where my Sonikku is off too again...' Amy thought silently to herself and she followed silently behind the cobalt hedgie._

_"Let's see here...brushed my teeth, combed my quills, used cologne, got some lube and condoms...OHMYGOSH I FORGOT...oh wait nope heres the flowers in my hand." The world known hero chuckled at his stupidity._

_Amy's eyes widened. 'Condoms? Lube? How could he! Aww he never brought me flowers or wore cologne for me...'_

_She sighed and quickly covered her mouth and hid in a tree. All those years of waiting gave her a lot of time to tone up her figure and learn some good stealth tecniques._

_Sonic turned around and looked around curiously. He shrugged and went on his way. Amy mental sighed and stealthfully jumped tree to tree. Then she saw the house. She cursed and yelled in her mind. She was furious to begin with, but now, ooh especially now that hes cheating with that slut? She would have frighted the devil right now at how bad she was fuming._

_Sonic knocked on the door and two girls opened it and giggled. He kissed them both and went inside._

_'TWO HES CHEATING ON ME WITH TWO SLUTS! OH IM GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS!' She yelled in her mind and went to the house and waited for his return._

_Much later, early that morning, after Sonic's threesome he came home exhausted. He opened the door to see his fuming girlfriend._

_"Amy? Whats wrong babe?"_

_"Don't give me that babe crap Sonic i know what you've been up too!" She came closer and poked his chest._

_He gave her an innocent look. "I didn't do anything."_

_"Oh save it! I saw you go into Rouge and Tikals house tonight with condoms and lube Sonic!"_

_His eyes widened and then drooped along with his ears._

_She crossed her arms. "Thats what i thought."_

_"But Amy I love y..."_

_"Save it for them cause they're stupid enough to believe it! I'm getting my stuff and leaving." She turned to walk away when Sonic grabbed her wrist and turned her around._

_"You can't tell me you don't still love me. You don't love someone for sixteen years and just stop." He grabbed her and kissed her. "You can't say you didn't feel a spark."_

_Amy pulled away, "I can, and i will. Oh and your right. I guess i never did love you after all." She left Sonic in the room alone and broken. _

_Amy left Sonic's house carying two douffle bags. _

_~End Flashback~_

So thats why she is happily on her way back home. She realized she never loved Sonic and she was happy about that.

She passed by two girls. She growled and then smiled. She walked up to a Peachy/orange colored echinda and a snow white bat.

"Hey Rouge, Tikal." She smiled.

"Hey" They both said in union. Neither of the girls were very fond of Amy.

"I just wanted to say Thanks to you i realized Sonic is a lying cheater and you two can have his sorry blue ass." She grinned really wide at the faces.

"Wait. You mean to say you were dating him too?" Tikal asked.

"Yes i was but not anymore."

The two girls stood there. "THAT CHEATER! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" They both screamed. Amy left the girls standing there and walked through the forrest back to her home she had missed so much.

After she got closer Amy stopped a few yards away from her house and saw a black blob. She carefully walked closer and was shocked by what she found...

**CLIFFHANGER! :D Well not really...haha but whatever! :) Hope you like and dont mind the shortness haha. I don't own the song! Except the first line haha :) The others are by Hot Chelle Ray-Tonight,Tonight**

**Amy-Oh my gosh what the freak is in my yard!**  
><strong>ME- oh youll see *evil smirk*<strong>  
><strong>Amy-uhh i'm alittle creeped out now...<strong>  
><strong>ME-Eh don't be it'll be Fiiine.<strong>  
><strong>Amy-Whatever you say...<strong>


	2. Sleepy Pinky

**Amy-Do i have to see what's in my yard. Can't I just live with you?  
>Me-Hmmm ummm no! Common I promise your gonna like it after a while!<br>Amy-GRRRRR**

**PLEASE REVEIW :D And read my other stories if ya have a chance. Anyways on with the story~**

Amy catiously moved twards the blob. She could make out that is was moving slightly. 'So I guess it's alive.' She thought as she walked even closer. Her eyes widened at the sight "Oh my gosh!" She threw her bags on the porch and ran to it's side. He was unconsious. She grabbed under his arms and drug him to her couch. She ran out and grabbed her douffle bags and got out the first aid.

As Amy was working on the wounds on her guest blood red orbs slowly opened to meet worried Jade ones. Red ones looked around and saw he was in a living room on a couch.

He looked at the girl in front of him and groaned then spoke. "Rose? How did i get in here?"

She looked relived he was awake and answered, "I found you in my yard all beat up so i dragged you inside and started tending your wounds..." She paused, "Shadow do you remember anything before now?"

He thought a moment and pursed his lips. "As a matter of fact i don't."

Amy just giggled. "Oh well at least i got home when i did or you might have turned out worse."

He smiled. Shadow had always loved to see this girl smile. She let out a small gasp from this but just smiled back and kept tending the wounds.

Shadow snuggled into the couch and let Amy do her thing. He shortly fell asleep again.

After his short nap he woke to the smell of a sweet fragrance. He looked around to find it but failed. So he rose off the couch and found the kitchen.

Amy gasped but quickly smiled. "Oh Shadow i didnt know you were awake." He just nodded.

"Well i made some Peach Cobbler if you want some."

His stomach spoke for him. He just smiled "Sure, it smells wonderful." Amy smiled back and cut him a large portion. Shadow took a bite and his eyes widened.

Amy saw this and looked saddened. "Is it bad?"

Shadow swallowed "Rose it is the most delicious thing i have ever tasted," he looked at her "Even better than it smells."

She giggled and smiled "Why thank you Shadow." After Shadow had devoured another large helping of cobbler along with a large glass of milk he decided he was finished.

"If you dont mind could I take a shower?" He asked.

She nodded "No I dont mind at all." She led him to the bathroom and told him she would be taking one herself and would be in her bedroom if he needed anything. He just nodded and thanked her for the cobbler and everything.

As the bubblegum colored hedgehog walked off Shadow couldnt help but watch her body. 'My how she has changed shes beautiful...' He stopped himself. He couldnt have feelings for her, could he? He just shook his head and hopped in the shower.

**a while later **

After Shadow showered and dried off he realized his clothes were torn and not really good enough for another wear. He mentaly cursed himself and wrapped the towel around him. He walked around trying to find her room when he saw a door cracked open. He pushed it open alitte more and was greeted by his colors all around the room.

'Hmm...red and black, I would expect pink from Rose.' He smirked. And yelled out "Rose? Um..i have nothing to wear. Do you maybe have a robe or a long tee-shirt or..." He stopped when Amy stepped into view. All she had on was a short towel that hugged her curves and showed cleavage.

She smiled "No need while you were taking a shower i mended your clothes and washed em."

He shook his head. "There was no need for you to do that Rose."

SHe waved her hand as if she was waving off the comment "Don't be silly it was no problem at all!"

She thought a moment, "But you cant sleep in that...hmm...oh! i know i have some boxer shorts i sleep in. There big on me so they just might work." She rushed to the dresser and pulled out some plaid boxer shorts.

Shadow just looked at her. "Are you serious? Those look tiny."

She shurgged then got a cute little puppy look, "Please Shadow. At least try em."

He sighed and grabbed them "Fine." She just smiled and giggled.

"Tomorrow after a goodnights rest we can go and grab you some extra clothes." She added.

"I'm fine i really dont need to stay and intrude." He said. Though on the inside he was looking forward to her making him stay.

"Nope! Your staying until yoour completly healed!" She spoke firmly. "And hurry and try on the boxers!"

He sighed no use arguing he walked to the bathroom and put them on. He growled and walked back to Amy. "See there too small."

She quietly giggled. "Psh what are you talking about there perfect." You could see his thick manhood bulging looking almost like it would rip the seams. She couldn't take it anymore she laughed as hard as she could.

Shadow just crossed his arms and had his usual expression. She finally stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, but hey at least they will work for tonight!" She smiled up at him.

"I guess.." He whispered the last part,"If it doesn't squeeze my dick off."

Amy told Shadow he could go and watch T.V and she would be down after she changed. He nodded and went and sat on the couch. A few moments later a pink girl in very short midnight purple night shorts and a tee-shirt. And by the looks of it no bra. He managed not to stare, or at least make it obvious.

By the end of the show at around one in the morning Amy haad fallen asleep on the couch.

During her sleep she moved and fell on Shadow. 'She's so cute when she sleeps, and she's so warm.' He nuzzled the top of her head and picked her up. On the way upstairs to her room she started mumbling in her sleep.

He could pick out a few words. "Shadow, mm," She nuzzled his chest, She repeated his name, "I lov..." Her sleepy words trailed off as he layed her in her bed.

Shadow blushed lightly, 'Was she about to say she loved me? I-is she dreaming about me? Do i love her?' He thought to himslef. He didn't know the answer to the first question, was mostly sure on the first and was absolutly sure on the third.

'I love Amy Rose!' He yelled in his head. He looked at the sleeping Rose and smiled. He bent over and kissed her head gently. And started to walk off. "I love you Rose." He whispered into the night.

**Amy-Oh my gosh! Shadow loves me! Do i love him? Oh i think...**  
><strong>Me-SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GIVE IT AWAY!<strong>  
><strong>Amy-Whats got your panties inna bunch missy!<strong>  
><strong>Me-NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!<br>****Amy-Oh..*giggle* must be *giggle* Silver.**  
><strong>Me-*death stare* hes been ignor...<strong>  
><strong>~Tails randomly shows up~<strong>  
><strong>Tails-READ AND REVIEW! XD Make Megan happy please!<strong>  
><strong>~Tails leaves~<br>Me-ing me? What the...  
>Amy-Uhhhh <strong>


	3. Close Encounters

**Amy-OHMYGOSH!  
>Me-WHAT!<br>Amy-I miss Cherish!  
>Me-Aww Amy me too! Maybe she will read this and forgive me for not being on her in like forever and i can tell her i got her a profile all set up and that i miss my buddy *tear slides down cheek*<br>Amy-Aw meggy don't cry! *whispers* on with her story**

The next morning after a wonderful meal prepared by Amy, and after Shadows wounds were cleaned and patched up, the two hedgehogs set off for Shadows apartment to get his clothes. Shadow also grabbed his wallet and as he put it in his pocket a slip of paper fell out.

Amy bent over and picked it up. She was about to get Shadow to turn around so she could give it too him but smiled huge and started giggling uncontrolably.

Shadow turned "Uhh Amy? Are you ok?"

She giggled some more "Yes *giggle* aww your so cute!" She showed him the paper which turned out to be a picture.

Shadow's mouth dropped and he turned red. She giggled some more. THe picture was a little tiny bundle of fur with big bright red eyes. The cutest part was he was being washed in the tub by a small girl Amy reconized as Maria Robotnik.

You could tell it was Shadow because of the mad look he had on his face.

She smiled "I'm guessing you hated baths."

He shrugged. "Can i have my picture back now?"

"Hmmm lemme see...NO!" She smiled evven bigger.

He gave her his signature look and said it firmly "Amy give me the picture."

She knew Shadow enough that he didn't mean it. "Come get it." She ran off and left him standing.

He actually smiled and chased after her. He caught up with her fast and grabbed her around the waist. "Can i have it now?"

She smiled "Still no!"

He shrugged and smirked "Well I guess im gonna have to do some terrible stuff to get it back then." He grabbed her and pinned her on the bed. He leaned in close so their lips were lightly touching. "You know Amy I hope you know i'm gonna love doing this."

Her eyes widened. 'Oh gosh what's he gonna do? I don't think ill mind...'

He smirked, "I love having you down like this," He leaned twards her ear, "It gives me easy access for.." His hands trailed down her body, and when he got to her waist he whispered, "making you scream."

She shivered and let out a small moan. His ears perked up and he smirked. He slid his hands too her stomach and started squeezing and tickling her.

Her eyes widened and she started laughing. ANd laughing and laughing . Shadow started laughing too. "Stop Shadow! HAHAHA STOP! I hate being tickled!"

He laughed "And i hate people seeing my baby pictures."

"Please! HAHA it hurts! Take it take your picture! HAHAHAHA."

He grinned "Thank you my dear." He took the picture and put it away.

Amy was trying to get her breath back. When she finally did she layed her head on Shadows chest and snuggled his fluffy chest fur. "Mm your chest is so soft." She giggled.

Shadow smiled down at Amy and put his chin on her head. He wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her close. She inhaled his scent while he inhaled hers.

"Shadow?" Amy asked while looking up.

"Yes Rose?" He answered looking down.

She smiled and moved her hands to his waist and started tickling "Time for pay back!"

He just smiled. "Your not ticklish are you?" Amy asked.

"I am you just gotta find where." He flashed his signature smirk.

She smirked back, "I will find it."

"Hmph i'd love to see you...hahah! Stop!" He started laughing when she started tickling his feet.

She laughed too "No! This is payback!" He laughed some more and finally grabbed Amy and pinned her for the second time that day. They were both smiling and looking at each other.

Shadow held it back as much as he could but he couldn't take it anymore. Her lips were just calling for his. He quickly pecked her lips and pulled away before he realized what he had done. "umm...I- uhh I'm sorry, I wasn't..." He was cut off by Amy's lips.

"It's perfectly fine." She smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed her for the third time. This time longer. They both loved how perfectly this felt. After they finally pulled away all either of then could say was "Wow." Amy giggled and Shadow chuckled.

He looked at the clock it was around 11:30. He smiled. "We'll we might as well just sleep here for the night." She looked at the clock too and nodded.

He gave Amy a tee-shirt to sleep in. After they had both taken showers, not together even though they both would've loved it, Shadow layed Amy down in his bed and kissed her he started to walk away only to be stopped by her sweet voice. "You don;t need to sleep on the couch Shadow. Just stay in here with me."

He thought a moment and smiled softly. "OK. I will." He climbed into bed and Amy nuzzled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and whsipered something.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I-I love you Rose." He whispered softly.

She gasped, "Oh Shadow i love you too," She couldn't see his face but she found his lips easily. They pulled away, said their goodnights, and dozed off holding there lovers close.

**Amy-Aw he's such a sweetie.**  
><strong>Me-Yes all for you!<strong>  
><strong>Amy-And his lips are so soft and wonderful!<strong>  
><strong>Me-*giggling*<strong>  
><strong>Amy-What?<strong>  
><strong>Shadow-Hey Rose<strong>  
><strong>Amy-*blushes* oh h-hey Shadow<strong>  
><strong>Me-Review! :D<strong>


	4. Not so sweet dreams

**Me-Hmm soo i have tons and tons of ideas for Songfics :P and i might work on those some so if this story isn't quickly updated that's why! ha(: well anyways lets be on our way with the lovebirds.**

_**Rouge's Party**  
><strong>Shadow's POV.<strong>_

We walked in the door hand and hand. After the Sonic incident i convinced Rouge and Amy to try and hang out. They did and they wound up becoming close friends. The music was blasting and it looked like half the city was there. Amy looked stunning though. As we entered i noticed Faker staring. I just glared and flipped a bird at him and he looked away. I smirked. "Asshole."

Amy looked up, "You say somethin sweetie?"

"No Rose." I smiled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back. As we finished an announcer came on. "We now have the stage set up for Karaoke!" Everybody cheered and the first person to sing was none other than Sonic the stupid faker.

"I'm singing this song for Amy Rose. I'm sorry babe." Amy gasped and slightly grimaced as I stiffened up and glared at the stage. Then the music started.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with every day<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>That's why I need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_And the reason is you_  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

He smiled and looked at Amy was in wonder. "I'm sorry Ames. Forgive me?"

She started crying and ran up on stage. "Oh yes! I forgive you Sonic! I love you!"

He hugged her and I felt dizzy. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. Not him. I backed up against the wall. I could hear Rouge saying my name over and over again.

"Shadow. Shadow. Shadow. Shadow." They kept getting fainter. When finally they sounded like Amy's voice she sounded sad.

**Normal Pov.**

"Shadow? Please wake up! Your scaring me! Are you ok?" His eyes finally opened and he saw Amys wonderful eyes. He looked around and realized he wasn't at a party. He was in his room. "I'm so glad your awake! You started breathing hard and started thrashing around and and..."

He finally cut her off with his lips. "Rose, *kiss* promise me *kiss* you won't *kiss* ever leave me! Especially for Faker. No matter how much he trys!"

She looked confused and saws tears in his eyes. Shadows! The stone hearted hedgehog! Crying! "Oh Shadow! I could never leave you! I love you! Why would you even think that!"

He sighed and told her about the dream. She listened intentionally. "No way that's gonna happen. Even if the party does have a karaoke and he sings. I would never leave you Shadow."

He looked up and grinned. "Thanks Rose." They kissed passionatly.

Amy nuzzled his chest fur and looked at the clock it was 5 in the morning. "Common Shadow. Let's get back to sleep." He nodded and layed down hugging his girl. All memories of the nightmare over with.

**After a goodnight rest**

By 10 o'clock both hedgehogs were up and ready to go back to Amys for breakfast. Since Shadow hadn't been home he also hadn't been grocery shopping. "I guess were having a brunch today." Amy giggled and took Shadow's hand as they were walking down the street.

He chuckled "I guess that'd be my fault."

She thought a moment " Yes it is! If you wouldn't had started the tickle fight we could be home with full bellies!"

He glanced at her. "Hm as i recall i asked very nicely for my picture back."

She rolled her eyes "But you were just so adorable!"

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder "Hmph. I'm the ultiment lifeform! I'm not adorable."

Her eyes widened "Eep! Put me down Shadow!"

"Like that's gonna happen." He pulled her off his shoulder and help her bridal style. "I'm keeping you right here."

"Fine. Not like i don't like it anyways." He smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

"Good." She kissed her forehead and took off running. They arrived at the house a few seconds later.

Amy fixed a nice brunch and it was soon devored by the two hungry hedgehogs. Amy patched up Shadows wounds which were now just minor cuts, and went to find something to wear to the party tonight.


	5. Party Trouble

Amy had picked out a beautiful red cocktail dress with black sequins. It shined so delicatly in the light. She did a little twirl and asked Shadow, "So what do ya think?"

Shadow looked her up and down, "Wow, you look so beautiful!" She giggled and blushed. She tried to hide her face but Shadow stopped her. "Hey now don't try and hide your face...i like staring at it too much." He winked at her and she blushed harder. He smirked and pulled her close.

She nuzzled his chest and he tilted her head back and kissed her gently. "Now I must change." He walked off only to return in a short amount of time. He was wearing a silky black shirt with red stitching and dark brown khakis.

She giggled, "You look very hansome I have to say."

He chuckled, "Why thank you my dear, now we must be off." The two hedgehogs locked the door and walked to the party. When they finally arrived Shadow couldn't help but worry. He couldn't lose two of the people that meant so much to him. But he trusted Amy's promise and pressed on.

They danced and also grinded a little bit. He was shocked at first. I mean common Amy, his sweet precrious Rose was doing this. But hey he wasn't complaining.

After a while just like his dream a guy stood on stage and announced that karaoke was set up and ready. Shadow couldn't take it. Even though he couldn't see Sonic he was paniced and ran on stage before any one could blink. Amy was in shock.

While in shock a sultry voice startled her from behind. "Hey hun, I didn't know Shads could sing."

Amy whisked around to see Rouge, "Neither did I, haha. I'm just as shocked as anybody." She thought a moment then said, "Oh! Happy birthday Rouge! This is from me and Shadow." She handed her a little box.

Rouge opened it and her eyes widened "Wow, thank you so much Amy!" She hugged her tight. In the small box was a diamondd necklace. But apart from the diamonds were also topaz and sapphire jewels surounding them. She hooked it and gazed at it.

"Your welcome. We saw it and we figured the different blues would bring out your eyes, and looks like we were right."

Rouge just smiled. Finally you heard Shadow dedicating this song to his Rose and some music started playing.

_Little supernovas in my head_  
><em>Little soft pulses in my dead<em>  
><em>Little souvenirs and secrets shared<em>  
><em>Little off guard and unprepared<em>

_Little soft pulses in my dead_  
><em>Little souvenirs and secrets shared<em>  
><em>Little off guard and unprepared<em>

_I was never good enough to find_  
><em>I was never bad enough to mind<em>  
><em>In the middle I will do my best<em>  
><em>Take me in your arms and leave the rest<em>

_I will give you anything to_

_Say you want to stay, you want me to_  
><em>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_

_Little variations on my page_  
><em>Little doors open on my cage<em>  
><em>Little time has come and gone so far<em>  
><em>Little by little who you are<em>

_I can see the patterns on your face_  
><em>I can see the miracles I trace<em>  
><em>Symmetry in shadows I can't hide<em>  
><em>I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE<em>

_I will give you everything to_

_Say you want to stay you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Say you want to stay you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_  
><em>I belong to you<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_  
><em>I BELONG TO YOU<em>

_Little supernovas in my head_  
><em>Little soft pulses in my dead<em>  
><em>Little souvenirs and secrets shared<em>  
><em>Little off guard and unprepared<em>

_I will give you anything to_  
><em>I will give you everything to<em>

_Say you want to stay you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Say you want to stay you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_  
><em>I belong to you<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_  
><em>I BELONG TO YOU<em>

Shadow finished. Amy was in shock. His voice was just perfect for that song. She ran to the stage and waited for him to get off. "Oh Shadow you were just wonderful! And your voice is just perfect for that song!" He gabbed her close and kissed her. She sighed. 'Just a kiss that's all i need to feel wonderful around him.' She thought.

She snapped her fingures that was it! After the next karaoke singer was off the stage she ran up there. Shadow looked shocked but smiled as she mentioned his name. Then some music played.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>  
><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Kiss goodnight<em>

She hopped off stage and giggled to see Shadow's mouth gaping open. "I had no clue you were so talented." She laughed and kissed his cheek. They walked off holding hands and stopped next to Rouge to hear the next singer. All three of them were shocked. Especially Rouge she did not invite him here most definatly.

"Hey guys, i just wanted to stop in and sing this song for Amy Rose. I love her and i just wanted to say sorry." Music started playing and Shadow tensed up and help his Rose close.

It was the same song from the dream. The Reason by Hoobastank. Sonic finshed and Amy didn't run on the stage. Instead Sonic walked over to her. "Amy i;m really sorry i really DO love you. Do you love me?"

I could see pain in Amy's eyes and she pulled away from me. 'No. She lied shes gonna..' Shadow stopped in midthough.

"No Sonic I don't. You had your chance and you ruined it. You really need to understand that." She spoke softly. His ears drooped.

Then he growled "It's because of him isn't it!" He pushed past Amy almost tipping her over. He poked Shadows chest. "What bussiness do you have taking my girl!" He yelled at Shadow.

Shadow grabbed his wrist and twisted. You could hear a sickening crack. "Amy is NOT your girl. And she made a point of telling you so and now have I. And if i ever see you touch her again i will assure you your wrist wont be the only thing cracking!" He pushed him away and before Sonic could go twards him again he was grabbed by two large men.

He looked overto Rouge who smiled and help up her speaker that said in bold letters **"SECURITY" **She looked at the two large men. "Please esscourt him out. He was not invited and never will be." They took him and threw him out the door. All three friends smiled and Amy yawned.

Shadow smiled and told Rouge happy birthday and picked Amy up bridal style. After two showers the two layed in bed.

"I love you Rose." He smiled and held her close.

She smiled back and snuggled into him "I love you too." They both fell into a deep slumber while the radio played. The last few words of the song played.

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_  
><em>I BELONG TO YOU<em>

**Yeah yeah i know short story. And it probably sucked. haha I honest got super bored writing this! WHich isn't good at all, but i pushed through did my best and hopefully you all like it :)**


End file.
